herofandomcom-20200223-history
Amy Rose (Sonic Boom)
|enemies = Dr. Eggman Orbot Cubot Metal Sonic Lyric the Last Ancient Dark Sonic (evil love interest and traitor) |type of hero = Freedom Fighter |size = 300 }} Amy Rose is the tritagonist in the Sonic Boom series. She is an anthropomorphic pink hedgehog and serves as Team Sonic's organizer, archaeologist and backbone. She's the love interest of Sonic the Hedgehog in Sonic Boom and she's more mature, compared to her other incarnations. She's voiced by Cindy Robinson who also voices Ewan Amano, Chibitortomon, Ziggy, Eve, Jackson Jekyll, Operetta, Holt Hyde. Concept and creation For the tone of Sonic Boom, Big Red Button Entertainment aimed for Amy to appear as a more "capable" character who would be appealing on her own and make her rise up from being one of the subordinate characters she tends to be in other games. As such, her design was made more "agile and graceful" to make her a strong, able-bodied female character, allowing her to perform difficult physical tasks and make them look easy. Amy's clothes were adjusted to make her seem more like the adventuring type and emphasize her great combat skills with her piko hammer, unlike her main series counterpart. Additional concept art for Amy showed her wearing a purple scarf, similar to Sonic's, as well as longer stockings (possibly tights) that completely covered Amy's legs. Appearance Amy is virtually identical to her main series counterpart, except that she appears slightly taller and thinner. For attire, Amy wears both her trademark red hairband and a red one piece top with a white collar, yellow buttons on the her left side and a lavender sarashi around her waist. She also wears white gloves with purple sports tape and golden ring bracelets around her wrists, purple stockings, and red-violet shoes with pink soles and toes, gray straps and pink plate with two yellow buttons on top. At the Awardy Awards, Amy wore a purple tiered dress with light purple circles on it, a light purple waist band, white evening gloves, a small purse, and black medium-heeled shoes. Her story This time, she is not obsessed over Sonic and is very shy about admitting her true feelings for him like when she got especially nervous when UT almost told the gang about her crush. As such, she tries to cover up and even flat out denying any hint towards them (though it appears clear to others than Sonic). They're a lot of hint for Sonic and Amy like Sonic saving Amy, go out together, Sonic want to see what Amy is doing, Amy was afraid that U.T almost revealed her true feelings for Sonic and Amy keep a picture of Sonic. Personality Amy is smart, independent, strong, and confident. She is a natural leader and organizer but also perfectionist who need everything to be just right and she tends to take charge of everyone around her, though the latter is just because she knows what others want before they do. She's sweet and has ballerina-like gracefulness, but also a capable and tough cookie. For all her confidence though, she is sometimes shy about admitting her true feelings for others. Amy is most of the time the sensible member on her team. She is eager to help her friends and takes care of them all, making her somewhat the mother of her group. She is fair-minded and is the first to give support if someone is in need, regardless of past transgressions while attempting to understand both sides of an argument to keep the peace and solve the problem. She is also very bright, peppy and an optimist, though it makes her sometimes come off as naïve, and when on a mission she tries to keep the team optimistic as much as she can. In spite of this, she can be rather temperamental when pushed too far. Amy is extremely fond and emotionally attached to her Piko Hammer, which is her most precious possession, as she gets hysterical and sinks into a depression whenever she loses it. She considers it her identity and that she is nothing without it. Although she means well, Amy has commited anti-heroic acts on several occasions: *She tried to put herself in charge of everyone else to look for Sonic in a temple. *She was snappy and rude to Tails at least three times. *She pridefully claimed herself a songbird and criticized the rock monster for disliking her singing. *She got rid of some of Stick's prized possessions through a yard sale without asking, insulted her, and, without thinking, took a surfboard and thus, releasing the Froglodytes. *She told Sticks to get rid of her own weapon since it was not a spatula. *She snapped at Knuckles, accusing him of eating her "Amy sauce". *She scolded Sonic for scoffing her skates and did not worry at all about him getting hurt. *She intimidated her friends to make them agree with everything she said. *She made her friends do a nature walk against their will. *She yelled at Knuckles for running into a tree (which turned out to have a trigger to one of Eggman's missile silos, not that anyone there knew at the moment). Her anti-heroism is exhibited even more with her affiliation with two different organizations: *Vice chairman of the Endangered Species Coalition *Reviewer of Secret Review Magazine Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog Her sole mate and friend, she is uncomfortable with admiting her love, and yet has forced him to do things against his will such as a nature walk, or a yard sale at Stick's burrow, or even help her work in a restraunt. Sticks the Badger Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles the Echidna Zooey Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Miss Natita Chimoltrufia Marujita Mrs. Agrimaldolina Delegate Morales Trivia *Amy dances Ballet as part of one of her idle animations in Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric. This is perhaps a reference to her gracefulness which has often been linked to that of a ballerina. *Unlike her game counterpart, Amy from Sonic Boom, is very shy about admit her crush on Sonic *It is revealed that Amy only owns one outfit, although she has multiple sets of it *Amy has fish for pets. *Amy is the only one on her team who can cook and said to make delicious cookies. Navegation Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Fighters Category:Female Category:In Love Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Animals Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Global Protection Category:Successful Category:Supporters Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Strong-Willed Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Betrayed Category:Voice of Reason Category:Rescuers Category:Kids Category:Selfless Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Adventurers Category:Amazons Category:Hope Bringer Category:Vigilante Category:Brutes Category:Self Hating Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Loyal Category:Superheroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Harmonizers Category:Aristocrats Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Genius Category:Sophisticated Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Insecure Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroic Youkai Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Envious Category:Big Good Category:Sympathetic Category:Mysterious Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Animal Kindness